We Are Overwatch
by Sypher
Summary: A collection of one shots based in the Overwatch Universe. Some funny, some sad, all Overwatch


**Death Walks Among You**

The city of Dorado was quiet as a dark shadow crept across its streets. It strayed from the light and moved silently in and out of the alleys, a wisp of smoke the only sign of its presence. It arrived at an old warehouse, seemingly as worn down and decrepit as the rest of the neighborhood. One might of thought it was abandoned if you didn't know what you were looking for or more precisely, who you were looking for.

"Open the door," Reaper growled staring up at a small near invisible security camera.

"Oh hello Gabe, fancy seeing you here."

"Now Sombra!"

"Okay, okay geez don't be so pushy," Sombra said smirking to herself as she opened the warehouse door.

Reaper entered and could feel his agitation rising as he looked around at the controlled chaos that was Sombra's lair. Every work space was filled with an odd collage of papers, weapons and old energy drink cans. Bullets, money and other nameless junk woven together by the miles and miles of wire and cables that littered the floor.

"Don't you ever clean this place," Reaper asked as he disgustingly kicked at an empty Styrofoam food container with his foot.

"I'm a hacker not a maid," Sombra said rolling her eyes, "besides, I just move after a month anyway and then I burn the place down and start somewhere else so why bother."

"Just give me the information on my target so I can leave."

"Aww no time to chit chat? And here I thought you wanted to spend some time with your best friend Sombra. After all, you could have just let me send you this though a communication. Did you miss me," Sombra cooed sweetly.

"Something like that," Reaper grumbled.

The truth was he wanted to keep tabs on her. She thought she was really clever with that stunt she pulled in Russia, but he figured out she had tripped the alarm by the time they got back to the ship. What he didn't know was her endgame and what she was really after. If it had been up to him she would have been eliminated by now, but those in charge still deemed her necessary so who was he to say otherwise. He wasn't here to cause problems, he was here to solve them.

Seeing as she wasn't going to get any more fun out of her brooding teammate, Sombra reluctantly got back to business.

"The target is Hector Alonzo," she said pulling up her holo board. "Former COO of LumeriCo and the man responsible for some of the larger bribes and kickbacks given out to government officials. He is currently under house arrest and is scheduled to testify against various higher ups within the government who were not on the lists I found. A lot of influential people want him dead and will pay Talon handsomely to eliminate this problem."

"This sounds like an assignment for Widowmaker, why me?"

"For one Widowmaker is in England right now on another assignment. The other is that they want Hector to be made an example of for anyone else who wants to become a whistle blower. They want something that others are not going to forget."

"Location?"

"He's on his family villa near Tulum. We can fly you in but you'll have to make the last part of the trip on foot."

"Security?"

"He's under twenty-four hour guard from law enforcement. Two teams of Federales, all heavily armed."

"They won't be a problem," Reaper said turning to leave.

"What no thank you," Sombra whined.

"No."

"Anciano cascarrabias," Sombra muttered under her breath.

"No empujes tu suerte pequeña niña," Reaper growled back causing Sombra to start.

"Always a pleasure Gabe," Sombra said smirking again as she watched him vanish in a cloud of smoke.

Reaper arranged for a transport to take him to the compound, the ride quiet as no Talon operative ever dared speak to him unless absolutely necessary. He preferred the quiet right before a mission, even back in the old days. Most of Blackwatch did for that matter, except of course McCree. Stupid kid was always making jokes, would have been a good soldier if it wasn't for his mouth. Reaper's thoughts were interrupted by the unfortunate soldier who had drawn the short straw and nervously was trying to get his attention.

"What is it," Reaper said turning towards the man.

"My…my apologies sir but…but we've arrived. Two clicks north of the compound as instructed."

"Be ready to evac on my signal," Reaper said pushing past the soldier and hopping out of the transport. "This shouldn't take long, do not keep me waiting is that clear."

"Yes…yes sir."

Reaper made his way towards the outer walls of the estate, creeping through the darkness and using the shadows to conceal his approach. He found his first guard patrolling the garden. Before he could even scream a warning, the shadow had overtaken him and his head was snapped nearly around. From there it was simply a matter of leapfrogging from one man to the next, a trail of mangled corpses leading from the outer wall towards the estate. Once at the front entrance and the perimeter secured, all pretense of stealth was abandoned for chaos.

The heavy oak door flew off its hinges, sending one man flying into a wall and another three staring in shock. Shotgun blasts rang out and bodies began to crumble as a black cloud seemed to weave its way through man after man spraying blood and gray matter across the room.

Men panicked and fired, bullets passing through the smoke and hitting their own men. Those who ran were shot in the back as they fled, the few survivors running upstairs and barricading themselves inside the mansions library along with their charge.

"You have to go back out and get my family," Hector cried as the guards backed themselves into the room.

"I don't have to do anything" the commander snarled, "he's not getting in here and in five minutes I'll have an army here to take care of him."

"Five minutes? Plenty of time," a voiced called out from the hall.

The soldiers opened fire, shredding the door into kindling as Hector took cover under his desk. The rain of casing shells fell silent as the men looked on hopeful that they hit their target. All hope died as soon as a menacing laugh began to echo through the hall and smoke poured into the room. They tried to reload as the smoke began to form a figure, two shotguns in his hands.

"DIE DIE DIE!"

The whirlwind of gunfire was punctuated as head after head began to explode, sacks of meat dropping in a grizzly heap. The room was quiet, save for the whimpering coming from under the desk. Reaper reached down, dragging the poor man to his feet and placing the end of his shotgun under his chin.

"Any last words," Reaper asked grabbing Hector by the neck.

"N-no…d-don't…don't," Hector choked out.

"Pathetic," Reaper sighed as he was about to pull the trigger.

"No Maria…run," Hector gasped.

Reaper had time to just turn his head when the bullet struck his shoulder. He dropped Hector and swung around to see a woman aiming a revolver at him, tears in her eyes.

"Leave my Hector alone," she screamed pulling the trigger.

Reaper changed to his wraith form and marched forward as the bullets harmlessly past through him, coming to stop in front of the barrel as Maria continued to pull the trigger to the sound of only the soft clicks of the hammer and her own sobbing.

"My turn," he said raising the barrel of his gun to her chest and pulling the trigger, sending her flying back into a wall. He watched as the life left her eyes and felt its energy enter his body repairing his shoulder good as new.

He returned to Hector who sat on the floor, sobbing at the sight of his dead wife seemingly unaware of the gun placed against his head.

"Maria…no…my sweet Maria…why?"

The bullet was a mercy after that.

Surveying the carnage, Reaper was sure that any rats would get the message. He called for the transport and was making his way downstairs when he heard a small whimper. Following the noise he came to a closet at the end of the hall, riddled with bullets holes. Opening the door, he found a small boy, maybe five years old, curled up and bleeding on the floor. It appeared the boy tried to hide from the gun fight in the closet and a few rounds ended up catching him in the stomach. The wound was fatal, and he'd bleed out in a few moments. Nothing to be done. Reaper turned to leave when the boy cried out.

"Mama…Papa?"

"They're gone," Reaper said turning back towards the boy. The boy looked up at him, his eyes already starting to lose focus and his breathing becoming labored.

"Did you…take them?"

"Yes."

"Are you…Death?"

"Yes."

"Are you…going to take me?"

"Yes."

"Will…will I…go to heaven?"

Reaper didn't answer as he watch the boys head slump, his eyes staring blankly ahead. Reaching down, he closed the boys eyes and turned to leave.

"Yeah kid you will. You will."

 **AN: Apologies if the Spanish is incorrect or bad. Sombra calls Reaper a "Grumpy Old Man" and Reaper tells her "Don't push your luck little girl".**


End file.
